


Аркенстон

by AngelJul



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аркенстон – второе сердце Смауга, но что произойдет, если его коснется Бильбо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аркенстон

Аркенстон. Он был прекрасен, как тысячи рассветов в неизведанном крае. Пред ним меркло сияние всех несметных сокровищ, которыми обладал Смауг. Его холодный неясный свет заставлял любоваться им вечно. Он покорял, подчинял разум того, кому хотя бы раз довелось увидеть его сияние…  
Смауг лежал, положив морду на вытянутые передние лапы и смотрел, не моргая и не отводя глаз от этого прекрасного камня. Когда он захватывал эту сокровищницу, спрятанную в Горе, не думал, что ему достанется и ее прекрасное Сердце. Уже прошло столько времени, но он не уставал каждый раз подолгу любоваться сиянием Аркенстона.  
Если гномы когда-нибудь решаться отвоевать свой дом, Смауг не позволит. Не из-за сокровищ – из-за Аркенстона, который украл его разум и его кровожадное сердце.  
Неожиданно послышался глухой, едва различимый звук – кто-то снаружи стучал по стене замка. Смауг по привычке схватил и сжал в лапе свое главное сокровище и весь подобрался. Давно он ничего подобного не слышал – раньше даже близко к горе боялись подойти, а сейчас он видимо слишком долго не показывал себя – с тех самых пор, как нашел Аркенстон и начал им любоваться – и кто-то осмелел.  
Из ноздрей вырвались струйки дыма – Смауг начал приходить в ярость от того, что не знал, как лучше поступить: или дальше притворяться спящим, каким его, похоже, и считали, или же наоборот, показать себя.  
Стук прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Зато послышался птичий щебет. Так вот кто нарушил его покой и созерцание прекрасного!  
Смауг недовольно выдохнул еще порцию дыма, но решил вернуться к своему занятию и не показывать того, что он бодрствует. Это всего лишь птичка. Остальные, чуть более разумные существа, чем птицы, похоже, все еще боялись соваться к нему. И правильно делали.  
Смауг с удобством устроился, как любил, наполовину погрузившись в золото, и тогда разжал лапу и положил перед собой Аркенстон. Его второе сердце…  
***  
Послышался сначала шорох, затем осторожные шаги, гулко разносящиеся по пустынному длинному коридору. Смауг приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на вход в залу. Кто-то все же осмелился нарушить его покой? Кто же этот смельчак?  
Смауг открыл второй глаз, повернул голову в сторону входа и стал ждать, чтобы сразу спалить наглеца, как только он войдет. Но когда шаги уже были близко, Смауг неожиданно передумал и решил спрятаться в золоте. И только он стал осторожно закапываться в свои сокровища, стараясь как можно меньше поднимать шум – но позвякивание все рвано разносилось по зале – как Аркенстон выскользнул из его лапы и покатился вниз, теряясь среди золота. Смауг с трудом сдержал яростный рык, но потом решил, что с легкостью найдет Сердце, как только избавиться от наглеца. Со спокойной душой он продолжил закапываться в золото.  
В тот момент, когда звон монет утих, в зал кто-то зашел. Смауг бы оскалился в улыбке, да не хотел выдать себя и испортить момент своего появления.  
Шаги медленно двинулись по направлению к золоту, обо что-то запнулись, тихо чертыхнулись и перешли на само золото. Утопая в монетах и прочих драгоценностях, они двинулись вперед, и Смауг с удовольствие отметил, что шаги направляются прямо к нему.  
Когда, наконец, вор остановился, Смауг решил, что хватит прятаться. К тому же, ему еще нужно было найти свое Сердце.  
– Кто осмелился меня побеспокоить? – поднимаясь из своего укрытия, пророкотал он, выдыхая струйки дыма. Один плевок и от наглеца ничего не останется. Вот только… Смауг принюхался и уставился на очень маленького человечка, даже меньше гнома, не узнавая запах. А пах он, нужно отдать должное, очень приятно. – Ты кто? – удивленно спросил он.  
– Я не собирался ничего у тебя красть! – выпалил неопознанный вор.  
Смауг захотел закатить глаза. Ненужная привычка, которой его научил Аркенстон. Не совсем он, ну да не важно.  
– Я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя, о величайший Смауг. Люди столько о тебе говорят, что…– продолжал быстро говорить вор.  
– Ложь! – взревел Смауг, но лишь для того, чтобы этот незваный «гость» замолчал. Хотелось узнать кто он на самом деле, потому что его запах притягивал…– Кто ты?  
– Я…  
– Правду! – потребовал Смауг.  
– Я Бильбо. Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит, – ответил вор, после недолгой паузы.  
– Хоббит, – склонился к нему Смауг и шумно обнюхал, но случайно задел мордой и Бильбо, не удержавшись на ногах, кубарем покатился вниз. Смауг с ужасом наблюдал, как тот падает рядом с Аркенстоном, его сердцем, и случайно касается того рукой.  
Смауг даже не успел понять, что случилось. Но внезапно перед глазами поплыло и завертелось, сокровищница увеличилась в размерах, а он оказался стоящим на задних ногах. Стоп, куда делись крылья?!  
Бильбо перевел взгляд с Аркенстона на него и несколько раз моргнул:  
– Что случилось? – удивленно спросил он.  
Смауг понял, что…  
Когда он любовался Сердцем, ему было видение после того, как Аркенстон подарил ему дар за преданность и восхищение. Смысл видения был в том, что если тот, кто предназначен Смаугу Книгой Судьбы, коснется Аркенстона, то кровожадный дракон превратиться в человека.  
Устало вздохнув, Смауг прикрыл обнаженные бедра хвостом – спасибо, что хотя бы он остался – и спустился к Бильбо.  
– Если вкратце, то ты моя судьба, – пояснил он. Видя, как от удивления вытянулось лицо Бильбо, фыркнул и продолжил, – мое второй Сердце – он кивнул на Аркенстон и Бильбо поспешил убрать с него руку, – подтвердило то, что в Книге Судьбы написана правда. И теперь выбор за тобой.  
Бильбо снова посмотрел на Аркенстон, затем на Смауга, окинув взглядом с ног до головы и улыбка, которая расцвела на его губах, с достоинством могла называться хищной:  
– Значит, судьбой, – загадочно сказал он.  
А Смауг вдруг замер, увидев, что Аркенстон, мигнув особенно ярко, вдруг потух и превратился в обычную стекляшку. Он показал Смаугу второе Сердце, Истинное.  
И Смауг без сожаления улыбнулся, посмотрев на Бильбо. Что ж, судьба – непредсказуемая штука, а уж с ТАКОЙ судьбой он с удовольствием может смириться.


End file.
